Layden One-Shots
by Hollzdollz2190
Summary: This is going to be stories about the ship Layden - Liam and Hayden from Teen Wolf. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 _Chapter One 1: The Bus_

I was really excited, my first day of the new term and I am no longer the youngest in the school. Scott and the pack are going great with Kira getting her powers under control and stiles back. Everything seemed ok and it looked like it was going to be a great term.

That was until she hoped on. Of course I didn't know that she rode this bus because I made it my mission to avoid her after the terrible run in last semester (With the bubble-gum and all that). So far I had succeeded until now. Being the start of term there was only one spare seat, the one next to me. So she had to sit next to me.

I now had Hayden sitting next to me, my enemy from sixth grade and the only person that hates me no matter what I do. I quickly glanced over her way to judge her reaction. She seemed okay and I thought (Only for one second!) that maybe things would be different today and she wouldn't say anything.

I guess I thought wrong because next thing I know my thoughts are being interrupted by her magical voice.

"So are you going to say anything Dunbar?" she grits out.

"Not if it's going to land me in trouble." I mumble under my voice but she clearly heard because I got a low growl my way.

"Smart-ass" she says.

I don't say anything because I secretly had a crush on her. It started to develop last term when the dread doctors came to Beacon Hills and Scott had to bite Hayden to save her life. Turns out that she made a pretty bad-ass werewolf and not to mention a beautiful one as well. I couldn't deny that she was good for the pack, even though we have Stydia (they are so cute) and Malia, there is still only three werewolf's. Scott – Alpha, and Hayden and myself – Betas. All of the times that we have near death (Trust me that's a lot) I swear that Hayden opens up to me and lets me in. She has shown me her soft side to me and I am determined to see it again.

Hayden keeps insulting me and all I can do is look at her lips and I must have been transfixed because suddenly she stops and shelters us from the view of the rest of the bus.

"Liam cut it out." She whispers.

I give her a weird look, what was she talking about.

"Your eyes, they are glowing!" she responds.

At this I shake my head and try to make them go away. You see I don't have full control of my wolf yet even though I told the pack that I did. It is something that Hayden does to me that makes me lose control. I slowly open my eyes and raise my head to look at Hayden with still glowing eyes.

"They haven't gone away Dunbar" she whisper yells.

I am starting to get frustrated after trying a few more times to gain control. Hayden must have noticed because she grabs my hand and entwines our fingers together. I am startled and look from our now entwined hands to her eyes searching for an explanation. I started to speak but then she silences me with a finger to my lips. I quickly realize that the soft side of Hayden has come out to play with me. She gently brushes the hair that has fallen from its place and then draws lines with her finger from my jaw to my chest. Sometime within this space we have moved closer together and Hayden is basically sitting on my lap. If someone looked over at us you would think we were a couple and cuddling.

By now I know that my eyes have returned to normal and that this whole cute affectionate thing that we have going on can stop. We don't stop and that's the problem because I am starting to like it and I don't want her to ever leave my arms ever again.

She looks up and gazes deep into my eyes and I can feel the power between us, it surrounds the air around us, not only is it the wolf power but also the chemistry that we have always had. She scans my face looking for conformation before she straddles my lap and wraps her arms around me. I quickly respond by sliding my arms around her lower back and waist.

She tilts her head towards mine and I close the gap between us, connecting our lips. Her lips are soft, warm and welcoming. I never thought that this would happen, here I was with the girl that hated me since sixth grade, straddling me and kissing me in the back of a packed school bus.

We get jolted forward as the bus comes to a stop. I glance out of the window and see that we have arrived at school. I look back at Hayden and see her smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I never thought that you would need someone to kiss you to calm you down and get yourself in control." She says.

"I never thought that I would have the girl of my dreams in my arms on the school bus." I say.

"You don't know everything Dunbar." She retorts as she shoves my shoulder in a teasing matter.

"I think that we should probably get going, the pack will be wondering where we are." I say.

"Or if we have killed each other." She laughs.

I help her off of my lap and gather our stuff and slowly follow her off of the bus.

Later on as we meet up with the pack for the daily meeting that we have to make sure that everyone is going okay and haven't noticed anything strange or supernatural going on. I see a large space beside Hayden and fill it. While everyone is talking and too busy to notice I grab her hand and slowly slide an arm around her waist. She responds by freezing then gently leaning into my touch while still trying to look interested in the conversation.

I squeeze her waist and she lets a low growl come out, I think that we could have kept it a secret (us dating) but we glance up from each other to find Scott looking at us with a knowing smirk.

He addresses the group saying, "Well I think that we have all learnt at least one thing from this meeting and even if we already knew it."

He finishes with a wicked smirk directed in our direction and everyone looks at us and we try to look innocent but I think that we kind of give it away with our cuddle thing. My arms around her waist that end with her hands wrapped in mine, her whole body now rested on mine with me slightly behind her. If you saw us you would think that we were posing for a Tumblr picture or something.

Funny that this all happened because everyone was on the bus to high school. Well thanks to that bus I now have a beautiful supernatural girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

In this fanfiction Scott, Liam and Hayden all live in the same house because it makes them stronger as a pack to live together.

 _Chapter 2: The Mistake (Reveal Fanfic)_

Liam's POV:

I was lying in bed trying to get some sleep but failing because of the horrific events that kept flashing through my head. Derek had died today in Mexico and I saw it with my own eyes and I think that it is something that I never forget. Seeing him take the last couple of breaths while looking straight into his girlfriend's eyes.

I take another deep breath and try to push that memory from the front of my head to the back. I roll over and face the door and start to close my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

My eyes snapped open not two seconds after shutting them because I heard the soft click of my bedroom door opening.

Hayden's POV:

I couldn't sleep, the events of today flashing through my mind with no respite. I decide that the only thing that will calm me down and let me rest is being in the arms of my boyfriend Liam.

We have been dating for the last 8 months (basically since the pack started to live in this house) and we are keeping it a secret because it is just easier. Scott won't think that all of our decisions are influenced by each other and at school everyone won't label us. I Love him, he has always been there for me no matter what.

I tiptoe across the hallway trying to avoid the creaky floorboards so I don't alert Scott's supernatural senses. I make it to his door and slowly open it so I don't alarm him. I see that he is snuggled up in his bed and is looking at me with his hair all over his face.

He pouts and signals me to come closer as he makes room for me to lay down next to me. I shuffle over and hop into his massive, warm bed. I face away from him and he spoons me and wraps his arms around my waist in a protective grip. It feels like he is guarding me from all of the world and I snuggle him even closer if possible. He nuzzles my neck with his neck and kisses it softly and I start to moan when he stops. He taps my ear and I understand that he is saying be careful of Scott because he is only in the room next to his.

Liam pulls the extra blanket over us to stop the cold draft in the room from the ajar window. I quickly fall asleep to his soft breathing on my neck.

THE NEXT MORNING

Scott's POV:

I woke up early this morning to get organised for the game tonight and I thought that I would wake up Liam and train him as well. Coach and I have decided that after I graduate, Liam is the only option for the captain slot and he definitely needs to train for it, with his anger management and all.

I head down the hall to Liam's door and don't bother with knocking because he is basically my brother, so I don't hesitate with opening the door open wide. I was about to shout at him to get up but something stopped me. I step carefully step closer and take my phone out and snap a couple of pictures and then exit the room and close the door.

I don't think Liam wants to be disturbed and there is definitely going to be an opportunity to bring this up at tonight's pack meeting, or even better yet this morning at school.

Liam's POV:  
I wake to a dead arm and find Hayden snuggled with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist. I take a few moments to take in her peaceful sleeping form before she wakes with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Morning." She mumbles as she stretches and entwines our legs together under the sheets.

"Hey Hayds." I say as I kiss her on the forehead. I roll over to check the time only to jump out of bed and start to get dressed for training with Scott.

I notice Hayden looking at me from the mess on the bed.

"What?" I ask.

"You are so adorable." She responds and gets up to give me kiss and then exits the room to get ready for the day.

LATER THAT DAY

Scott's POV:

I was talking to the pack (excluding Hayden and Liam) and Stiles asked me how my morning was when I remembered the photos I took.

"My morning was surprising, this is I found when I went wake up Liam." I say and pulled out my phone and showed them the pictures that I took.

In the image you can clearly see Liam and Hayden with their arms wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace.

Mason looks amazed and states, "I didn't know they even talked to each other let alone slept with each other!"

"Are you for real? It's obvious just spend a couple of minutes with them and you can feel the sexual tension." Lydia exclaims.

All of the girl agree with Lydia.

I can see that Lima and Hayden are heading our way walking next to each other but now looking at them with this new information I can see that they are trying to keep distance between themselves and sending glances at each other.

I want to test then so I signal behind my back to the group to keep quiet about the images and I discreetly put my phone back in my pocket. I begin to talk about Derek and his funeral arrangements when Liam and Hayden are in hearing distance.

Once they get here they stand opposite each other on different sides of the little circle that we always seem to form at meetings. We carry on as normal with the meeting just discussing the normal things and making sure everything is okay when Liam and mason come back from their talk that they just had with red faces. I look over at them, therefore drawing the group's attention towards them and I ask them if they are okay.

I guess I said the wrong thing because Mason looks outraged and says, "Would you be okay if Stiles said he and Lydia finally got together but didn't bother telling you or anyone else and would you be pleased to find out that your so called best friend was dating Lydia for nearly 9 months!" He sees our shocked faces and says, "Yeah, well welcome to my world!"

We all collectively look at Liam them to Mason and to Hayden. Hayden asks us why she is involved in this and we don't reply but I pull my phone out and show her the photos I took this morning. She looks up and then looks at Liam and she slowly smiles and says, "Well I guess the pups out of the bag."

We all laugh at the joke and soon is all forgiven until Layden inform us that they might have a pup of their own soon.


End file.
